


Everybody Needs a Nap

by WiseMysticalTyrant



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, FLUFFYFLUFF, Fluff, Gay, I, Imreallybadattagging, Know, Laflams, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Polygaytrio, Tag, dont, how, imreallybadatendings, naps, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseMysticalTyrant/pseuds/WiseMysticalTyrant
Summary: John, Laf, and Alex all need naps. It ends up cute and gay... as usual.A cute bribe for @liese_l and @one_golden_sun to release more chapters of their WIPEnjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liese_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liese_l/gifts), [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



Laf had recently gotten a fairly steady gig as a yoga instructor. This meant he had fairly infrequent hours, except on Wednesday's. On Wednesday, Laf had a good two hours around noon where he could go home, eat lunch, and do whatever he wanted. But Wednesday's were often lonely as John and Alex both had their jobs. Until one Wednesday.

John had finished his project earlier than expected and was able to go home at 11. He had been under a ton of stress the last few weeks and was exhausted. As soon as John got home he flopped down on their plush king sized bed and fell asleep with his stuffed turtle in his arms. 

That's how Laf found him. John was curled up in the middle of the bed, basking in the golden sunlight beaming in through the window and drooling a little on his pillow. Laf barely contained an ‘Awww’ when he saw his small boyfriend fast asleep. He quickly shot Alex a photo, giggling a bit when he sent back “HOLY SHIT HE'S ADORABLE”.

Laf slowly lowered himself onto the bed beside John, taking care to not stir his sleeping beauty. Laf delicately twined his fingers in Johns soft ringlets, running his fingers through the curly halo. John made some soft snuffling sounds as he started to wake up, blinking sleepily in the bright sunshine. 

“Daddy…” he mumbled softly, a delicate smile caressing his face.

“I am sorry to wake you little one, you looked so peaceful.”

John slowly rose and climbed into Lafs lap, hugging him around the waist and burying his face in Lafs chest. Laf leaned down a bit and kissed John on the forehead earning a sleepy grin in return.

“Why are you home so early Mon Cher?” Laf asked.

“Finished all my things. Tired,” John mumbled.

“Alright sweet thing, I will let you sleep,” Laf said. He began to stand up when John grabbed onto him and attempted to pull him down. 

“Don't leave me,” he whispered, tears beginning to shine in his eyes.

Laf chuckled, “Baby boy I am not going anywhere, I was just going to get lunch.” 

John tugged the hem of his shirt, “Stay.”

Laf sighed, “Alright, but only for a few minutes.”

They laid down, Laf pulling John close so his back was against Lafs front, spooning. The sunlight warmed them and they were both soon fast asleep. 

Thirty minutes later Laf awoke to his text chime. His boss was reminding him to be back in twenty minutes for his next lesson. John was still fast asleep cuddled against Lafs chest and he knew that if he left now, John would go into a self-loathing headspace. So, Laf texted his boss and told him that a family issue had arisen and he had to take the rest of the afternoon off. He silenced his phone and laid back down, pressing a kiss to John’s nose.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later Alex got home from work, a large pizza in hand. 

“Guys?” He called out into the quiet apartment.

He set the pizza down on the kitchen counter before walking down the hallway towards the bedroom. Alex opened the door to see John and Laf cuddled tightly in each other's arms, snoozing in the fading afternoon light. He smiled at the sight of his two boyfriends being so adorable. The pizza be damned, Alex wanted to cuddle too. He quietly slipped out of his work clothes and into some soft lounging clothes and laid down on John’s other side, which was now his back as his head was snuggled deeply in Lafs chest. Alex wrapped his arms around John too, nodding off as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Laf woke a little while later, surprised to see it was now 7 o'clock at night and Alex was home. His stomach growled since he hadn't had lunch that afternoon. Laf saw the cold pizza on the counter and heated it up in the oven, it would be a shame to waste good pizza. John and Alex emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later having smelled the pizza cooking, both incredibly hungry. They ate cuddled up on the couch watching Moana, all of their new favorite movie. It took hours for them all to fall asleep again. Laf had to carry both of his boys back to bed so they wouldn't be complaining in the morning about aching backs. They were all comfy and happy that night. Sometimes a good nap is all you need.


End file.
